In many countries (e.g., Germany, Poland and the United States) law enforcement officers often carry a handgun in an openly visible manner while on duty. The handgun is typically carried in a holster designed to protect the handgun and hold it securely. The holster may include a belt loop that allows it to be hung from a wide belt, for example, a police officer's service belt. The holster may also include a locking mechanism to prevent an assailant from drawing the holster user's weapon and prevent the handgun from inadvertently falling out of the holster, for example, when the holster user is running, climbing over a fence, etc. It is important that the retention mechanisms are secure in such challenging situation.
In addition to having the handgun be secure in the holster in challenging situations, ease of withdrawal when urgently needed by the user is an important feature. That is, easy actuation of release mechanisms in stressful situations.
A holster that securely retains a handgun and that provides improvement in ease of use when the handgun is urgently needed would be welcomed by the industry.
To have holsters be commercially viable, they need to be priced to meet expectations of the consuming populace. So any improvement of assembly and cost efficiencies by minimizing the number of parts and minimizing the number of assembly steps would also be welcomed by the industry.